User talk:ThE666IsHeAre
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for Not editing my CreepyPasta without perms Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 19:45, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:51, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 20:39, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:23, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :Grammar/capitalization issues: "On December 12th 1666 The Following Journal Was Found In the Home Of Morris Michael" - you've capitalized every word, why? "Signed (missing comma) The Devil. I looked around and found the necessity's (necessities) Food (food), Water (water),(missing space)''Entertainment ''(entertainment) (In the form of a TV and 12 Books (books, missing full stop and end parenthesis)". :Plot issues: It's pretty difficult to understand what's going on, but from what I can tell, Morris Michael somehow "becomes death", kills two people and dies after 123456789876543212345678765434567 days (very precise). There is no clear reason for the plot to happen - why does the Devil select Morris to become death? How does death "die"? Why is death running around, killing people - surely he doesn't actually kill people himself? :Other issues: The way in which it is written (like a journal) makes it very difficult to tell what's going on. The lack of detail also makes it difficult to understand. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:41, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Jay Ten (talk) 18:03, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know